


Dont' Go Where I Can't Follow

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Castiel fell, he's stayed by Dean's side. He followed him regardless on how cold and cruel he's gotten since... well, the world ending. No matter what... he followed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont' Go Where I Can't Follow

Just one gun. Just one pull of a trigger. Just one bullet. It can change your life forever. It definitely did for Castiel. 

It's been a year since Castiel dropped from Heaven and lost his Grace. He became human, a full fledged mortal. After his screw up that landed him in Purgatory and the mess in Heaven he created, he was cast down. Sadly, Jimmy Novak's soul had already passed on to the other side and some how, Castiel developed a soul of his own. It might've been because he spent over 5 years with the Winchesters and he developed human traits and things like that. Slowly but surely, he learned how to be, well, human. Sam and Dean taught him about how to cook, take care of his personal hygiene, and basically how to act human. 

They'd go on the road all together, hunting and trying to find out how to close the gates of Hell forever. Him and Dean actually became a couple that year, to which Sam said 'finally!' They had some encounters in the past, but Cas was just an angel then and had no idea of human desire and how to respond to it. But, when he felt his heart skip a beat, his pulse quicken, his palms sweat whenever Dean was around, he understood exactly what he was feeling. Soon after, they shared their first kiss. Then, their first date at an old school drive-thru movie theater with some fast food burgers. And of course, eventually, Castiel lost his virginity to Mr. Winchester. He remembered that night well. Dean didn't come onto him in some rough manner, it was romantic and slow. There was candles, roses, the works. It was an incredible evening.

After a year or so, they finally reached the final battle. They had caught up with Crowley and they each had half of the word of God, and they needed both pieces to close Hell forever. "You ready?" Dean asked, loading up his shot gun. He was in his war get up, which was just his normal clothing but with more guns. He had his salt shot gun in hand, along with a shot gun belt over his shoulder. He had his leg holster on, which held two flasks of holy water. He was ready for war. 

They were in the panic room at Bobby's house, Sam had gone upstairs to get more salt, so it was just him and Cas. Cas had his AK-47 in hand, along with a bullet belt over his shoulder and a flask of holy water in his back pocket. He always preferred the semi-automatic gun to the shot gun, it suited him better. He looked up at Dean and nodded, a soft smile across his hardened face. It's been awhile since they had last been alone, hardly ever had time to be intimate or an actual couple. "Yes…" He said softly, looking up at him with a smile. Dean walked over to him and cupped his face. "Be safe, you here me?" He teased, quickly pecking his lips. "Always. You too." Cas smiled, kissing him back. This was it. This was their one and only chance to close off the gates of Hell.

The shot rang clear as a bell. It echoed in Cas' ears as he watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. Sam had finally killed Crowley with Ruby's knife and received the word of God from him. Cas and Dean had just finished off the last demon when Cas saw that they missed one. Hiding out by the abandoned building with a gun pointing straight at Cas. As soon as the trigger was pulled, Dean's head whipped around and saw the bullet spiraling toward Cas. Time went into slow motion as Dean shoved Cas out of the way and the bullet pierced past his layers of clothing, right past his breast plate, and plunged through his body. 

Cas had fallen to the ground and quickly heard his lifeless body thud to the ground next to him. He scrambled over to Dean, no no no no. "D-Dean…" He pushed down onto his wound, trying to create some pressure to stop the bleeding. No, this can't be happening. "D-Dean, l-look at me. Look at me! Keep your eyes open!" Cas said frantically, Dean's eyes were half open and the life was fading from them, fast. "F-Fuck…" There was so much blood, his hands were immediately coated with his thick blood. "D-Dean, please, just hold on…" Cas only wished he had his angel powers back, so he could heal him immediately. But he didn't have his powers. He was useless. No, he wasn't going to die. Sam must have some type of kit or something to save him. Cas' head flew up and frantically searched for Sam, he was battling it out with the demon who shot Dean. "C-Cas…" Dean's weak voice called out, he even sputtered out some blood.

"Dean… Don't talk, you'll be fine…" He hushed, running the back of his hand against his cheek, trying not to smear any blood on him. "I-I-I'm… not g-gonna make it, Cas…" He coughed, more blood spilling out of his almost-blue lips. Cas shook his head furiously, tears rolling down his cheek. "Don't you talk like that. You're gonna make it out of here. We're going to close Hell. We're going to drive off in your baby with Sam." Cas sounded like he was convincing himself that then anything else. A weak smile spread across Dean's face, shaking his head slightly. "T-Take care of S-Sammy, alright? M-My… baby too…" His eyes started to droop more and more as he talked. Cas bit down on his bottom lip as more tears fell down his cheeks. Because he knew that Dean wasn't going to make it. No human could survive a shot like that. He was going to bleed out. "D-Dean…" Cas sobbed, pressing against his wound harder. "Cas… I-I… I love you…" He whispered as his eyes glazed over and he took his last breath. His last breath was their first I Love You. 

"No, no, no! Dean!" Cas sobbed, shaking his lifeless body. He grabbed him and pulled him up into his lap, rocking him back and forth. "No, Dean, please, I love you too. Please. I love you so much… Dean…" He gasped for air as he heard footsteps behind him, along with short pants. "No…" Sam's voice sounded so far away. He heard him break down and walk away, swearing. "D-Dean… don't leave me, please…" Cas rocked back and forth, trying to shake him back to life. "Don't go where I can't follow you…" He murmured out, brushing his lips over his cold ones. Cas has always followed Dean, no matter what. Wherever he went, Cas was behind him or watching over him. But now, Cas can't follow him anymore.


End file.
